Mystery of the Mountainous Mansion
by The Oldest Nation
Summary: 2p!Hetalia is a little creepy don't you think? So I decided to write a story about it. I would say a T for minor bad language and violence but that's just me.
1. Chapter 1 Waiting

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic that I have actually decided to go through with and not forget about. Since it's my first one it will probably suck. Like really bad. I may also get some personalities wrong so don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the Hetalia characters. If I did why would I write fanfic about it? *facedesk* The only things I own are my own characters, me and my super cute Panda that is sitting next to me. Oh I almost forgot. I do not own Cathy's last name. Her last name has been taken from Alex Louis Armstrong (Major Armstrong), who is from Fullmetal Alchemist. The name has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! *sparkles appear randomly* **

**Anyway here you go.**

Chapter 1. Waiting

Allie Smith

Ten minutes. Just ten minutes left until the bell. Then she would be out of there like a bullet. Out in to the fresh cool air of summer. Oh wait no, it's raining now. Typical British weather. Allie was sat in her English class bored out of her mind. Oh she couldn't wait until the bell rung. Even rain is better than this crap. Although Allie would have preferred sunshine like back home. How much longer was her Mom gonna make her stay in lousy, rainy England. She had been there for nearly a year now and all it did was rain. Allie had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and well tanned skin. She appeared very American. Allie just couldn't wait to fly back to New York but that did mean leaving all her seven friends and Canadian sister behind. It was a shame they were all in a higher set in English than she was. El, Cathy and Kiri were in the top with Lara, Olivia, Megan, Felicity and Merida spread out in between. Five minutes till the bell. This lesson seemed to drag on forever. Allie was supposed to be finishing her story but she couldn't be bothered. As she sat there staring at the rain lashing out onto the windows she thought to her self, what was her sister doing down the hall from her...

Megan Smith

"What?! Ten minutes! I'm sorry Miss but that is simply not enough time to think up and write three full pages of a story!"

"Felicity, please raise your hand when you wish to speak. You will write three full pages or you get a lunch time detention. Now please start writing." Oh Felicity why do you always have to make a fuss, Megan thought to herself. Felicity was still grumbling on about the ten minutes so Megan lent over and said "We only have nine minutes now, so please start because I don't want to see you in another detention because then I'll have no one to talk to at lunch."

"I am! I'm just thinking okay." Felicity replied. Megan got back to her own work. If Felicity got a detention she wondered if anyone would talk to her at lunch. Felicity was always there for her and always included her in conversations. When she wasn't there, Megan was pretty much invisible. It didn't help that she looked very plain as well. Light brown hair and light brown eyes. Also, to add to the invisibility, she had only moved from Canada less than a year ago. People never tend to notice newbies in this school, apart from her American sister, Adele- No Allie! Megan kept forgetting to call her sister by her proper name. Maybe that's the reason Allie treated her like she wasn't there. In fact the only one who sometimes noticed her was Kiri. Megan wondered what she was doing upstairs...

Kiri Matsui

Ten minutes left until it's time to meet Allie, Kiri thought. I wonder what she wanted to tell us all? "The mighty King Drakon raced across the lush meadows, sat upon his noble steed..." Kiri was bored out of her mind. Normally she enjoyed English, especially since she was in the top set, but today the teacher was off sick so her class had to have a cover teacher. Kiri began to grow restless. She couldn't wait for Saturday because her grandma was flying all the way over from Japan to come and see her and her family. Her grandma normally brought gifts for her, which Kiri enjoyed. They reminded her of her home which she had to move from four years ago. Her mum and dad were very traditional Japanese people so it was sort of like being back in Japan at home. She was also expected to speak Japanese at home so she had an accent and looked very Japanese with her dark hair and dark brown eyes. Kiri didn't mind England, though it was a bit rainy. She had lots of friends to support her. The two closest friends she had were Lara and Olivia. Kiri was the shy, quiet type but Olivia was very happy-go-lucky. She wondered what she doing now just across the corridor...

Olivia Bradleys

Ten minutes then home time. Ten boring minutes that seemed to drag on forever. "Hey Lara!"

"What is it? We are supposed to be writing."

"Do you wanna play Hangman? I'm really bored!"

"You should be working!"

"It's too hard. Come on let's play Hangman."

"No. I am working like everyone else is."

"Hmm do you have any idea what Allie wanted to tell us? It's really bugging me."

"No I don't now get on with your work!"

"Fine." Wow this is hard, Olivia thought. She wished Lara would help her. "Lara I need help!"

"No you do not. If you try hard then you will be able to answer the questions."

"I am trying! It's just too hard!"

"If I write you some pointers too the answers on a piece of paper, will you stop bugging me?"

"Sure thing!"

"Okay wait a bit then." Olivia always found stuff hard but somehow she always put in the second set. Apart from art and food tec which she was actually good at. Cooking was one of Olivia's favourite things to do and she could make mostly anything from scratch. Everyone thought she was a klutz but always praised her on her art and cooking. Olivia wasn't pretty but not ugly either. She had chin-length blonde hair, that stuck up at the top, and bright green eyes. This made her look quite mischievous. Olivia usually hung out with Lara because she somebody to rely on. Kiri was a good friend and could cook quite well too. The only friend of Olivia's who she couldn't really relate to was Merida. She thought about what she would be doing now, four rows in front of her...

Merida Fly

Ten minutes till the bell. Not that it mattered to Merida. She was normally off in her own world that she never tended to notice anything going on around her. People were slightly creeped out by Merida. She had white blonde hair (almost pure white) and cold blue eyes. She was very small but that didn't stop people being scared of her. Strange things happened around Merida that even she couldn't explain. "Hey Lara!"

"What is it? We are supposed to be writing."

"Do you wanna play Hangman? I'm really bored!" Merida smiled. At least she had friends. Those eight took her in, despite what they might think, and let her join their little group. They never complained about her but she never talked much. Merida was better alone than in large groups. She did do everything the group did though like going to each other's houses and going to the library together. She even had someone to walk to school with. Merida was that accepted that Allie was going tell her and rest of the group something after school. This made Merida happy. Speaking of happy, she wondered wether Cathy was happy across hall...

Cathy Armstrong

Ten minutes. Another whole ten minutes. Cathy was staring out the window daydreaming about what the thing Allie was on about at lunch. She was never this mysterious. Oh well. Flipping her long blonde hair over one shoulder, Cathy turned her big blue eyes towards her friend El. "What?" El said as she caught Cathy staring at her.

"Oh nothing."

"Well why were you staring at me?"

"I thought there was something on your head."

"Yeah it's called a headband."

"No not that," Cathy looked at El again. "Never mind."

"Come on get on with your work."

"I've already finished."

"Whatever." Cathy looked back down at her English book. She had just finished as she said she had. She had a knack for finishing stuff quickly. All they had to do was spell some words. "Hey cute thing." A voice from behind her said. "If you mess with Cathy I will mess with your face!" El fired at the voice from behind. "Woah sorry drama queen."

"El I am way older than you. I can fight my own battles."

"You don't when I'm around. That's friendship right?"

"Yeah. Sort of like Megan and Felicity." As she said that, Cathy wondered what Felicity was doing downstairs...

Felicity Kree

"What?! Ten minutes! I'm sorry Miss but that is simply not enough time to think up and write three full pages of a story!"

"Felicity please raise your hand when you wish to speak. You will write three full pages or you get a lunch time detention. Now please start writing." Ten minutes, only ten minutes! That's how long it takes to do my hair Felicity thought to herself. Or at least she thought she was saying it in her head until Megan lent over and said "We only have nine minutes now, so please start writing because I don't want to see you in another detention because then I'll have no one to talk to at lunch"

"I am! I'm just thinking okay." Felicity got on with her work. What is it with this school Felicity wondered. First they tell me off for having pink hair, when you can obviously tell my genes got messed up when I was born therefore giving me pink hair, and now this! I would transfer but then I would be leaving poor Megan and my other friends. Plus Allie wanted to tell us something after school and it could be something to do for the rest of this month! Five minutes. Felicity silently screamed in frustration, her blue eyes wild. How was she supposed to finish this in five minutes! All her other friends have it easy. Felicity was much better at art, especially designing, and cooking. She was way better at cooking than El, although she was pretty good to. Talking about El, Felicity wondered who she was criticising now...

El Grace

Ten minutes. Ten minutes of this boring, dull lesson. Cover teachers are crap. All she's doing is reading a stupid book with a stupid title. This the worst English lesson ever, El thought. She was playing with her strawberry hair, which she had pulled up into two pigtails, when she caught Cathy staring at her. Turning her reddish brown eyes on her she asked "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well why were you staring at me?"

"I thought there was something on your head."

"Yeah it's called a headband."

"No not that. Never mind," Cathy said with one last glance at El's head.

"Come on get on with your work."

"I've already finished."

"Whatever." Everyone knew Cathy as a quick finisher. After she finished she normally started daydreaming. El always had to shake her to bring her back to reality. "Hey cute thing." This came from a voice from behind. Ugh people are always messing with Cathy so El fired "If you mess with Cathy I will mess with your face!"

"Woah sorry drama queen." Satisfied El turned back around and started to write.

"El I am way older than you. I can fight my own battles."

"You don't when I'm around. That's friendship right?"

"Yeah. Sort of like Megan and Felicity."

"Humph don't get me started on Felicity." El crossed her arms and frowned.

"Prease do not fight!"

"We aren't Kiri."

"Okay." Wow Kiri was very caring, El thought. Sort of like Lara with Olivia. I wonder what she is doing now, across the hall...

Lara Brother

Ten minutes. Ten minutes then time to go home. They better let us out on time, Lara thought, her arms folded across her chest. If not I probably won't be able to see Allie in time and miss what she wanted to tell us. Lara started to write. "Hey Lara!"

"What is it? We are supposed to be writing."

"Do you wanna play Hangman? I'm really bored."

"You should be working!"

"It's too hard. Come on let's play Hangman."

"No. I am working like everyone else is."

"Hmm do you have any idea what Allie wanted to tell us? It's really bugging me."

"No I don't now get on with your work!"

"Fine." Finally. All Olivia needed was a little push then she would be alright, Lara thought as she flicked her long blonde hair down her back. Lara was goth to show she wasn't a dumb blonde like people thought she was. This was quite hard because not only did she have blonde hair, her eyes were also brown. Well it was better than blue anyway. "Lara I need help!"

"No you do not. If you try hard then you will be able to answer the questions."

"I am trying! It's just too hard!"

"If I write you some pointers too the answers on a piece of paper, will you stop bugging me?"

"Sure thing!" As Lara wrote down the answers she wondered what Allie wanted to tell them all...

**Me: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please don't forget to review and-**

**Major Armstrong: Dear child thank you for choosing my surname for your wonderful character!**

**Me: Erm...**

**Major Armstrong: I shall now enlighten you! *rips off shirt***

**Me: *runs away but gets caught in a bear hug***

**Major Armstrong: *sparkles* Thank you dear child!**

**Me: DON'T RUB YOUR CHEST ON ME!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dare

**Hi readers. Here is another chapter. I won't update everyday it's just that I found this lying around already written so here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did though because I would of had China appear a lot more throughout the series.**

Chapter 2. Dare

Megan Smith

"Um h-hey Adele... Er I mean Allie! Sorry."

"It's fine just remember it's Allie now kay! Now come and give your big sis a hug!"

"Um no I-I'm fine thanks..."

"Suit yourself! Say where is Felicity? I thought she would be with you."

"Erm," Megan wrung her hands nervously. She hated it when she was alone with Allie. She just made her feel uncomfortable. "Sh-she went to find El. She said she had something to settle with her. I hope they don't get into fight."

"Girl, those two fight all the time. Don't worry, kay."

"Ye-yeah I guess you're right... Oh look here is Olivia, Lara and Kiri." Allie followed Megan's gaze and sure enough they were running towards them. "Sorry that we were rate. The teacher kept me behind and Orivia and Rara were waiting for me. Deepest aporigies."

"Olivia hurry up!" Lara shouted. This startled Megan and made her drop her books. "Oh sorry Megan. I didn't notice I was right next to you and shouting in your ear. It's just that Olivia is so slow."

"It's okay. Please notice me next time though." Megan replied but Lara had already turned away and was calling for Olivia to hurry up. "I'm here okay! Jeesh you know I'm a crap runner. Cut me some slack."

"All you ever do is slack! I'm going to have to beat it out of you!" Lara raised both her fists.

"Eeek! Please don't hit me!"

"Prease not another fight. Can we drop the fists and try settring things peacefurry?"

"God I was only joking Kiri."

"It didn't rook rike it to me."

"Girls stop biting at each other's necks! It's totally ruining my mood! I need it nice and happy so I can tell you that thing!" Megan perked up at this. She stood up from where she had been collecting her books from the floor and went over to stand next to Allie. This 'thing' Allie had mentioned at lunch had been bothering her the rest of the afternoon. Wondering what it was she went over to Kiri to see if she noticed her. "Yes Megan? What is it?"

"Oh I was just thinking. Shouldn't Cathy be here? She is in your class."

"Hmm yes. Maybe she was waiting for El and Fericity."

"Oh look here's Merida! Oh with Cathy in tow too." Heading towards them was Merida who was pulling Cathy along by the arm. "Merida! I was supposed to be waiting for El! It's extremely disrespectful to drag me off by the arm!"

"You looked like you wanted to go, so I took you and here we are!" The two of them came up to where Megan was standing but they walked right past her. Oh well. She wondered when Felicity was going to turn up. "Girl those two are sure taking a long time! My Dad is waiting for me at the store and if I don't take off soon he'll leave!"

"I am very sure they wirl be coming soon Arrie. Oh rook! Here they are now... And they are fighting again." Kiri sighed unhappily. As Felicity and El drew closer, Megan good hear snatches of their conversation. "What do you mean you didn't take my lipgloss! Who else would've done something like that?!"

"You probably lost it idiot! You always lose stuff and blame me!"

"Yeah because you take them duh!"

"No I do not. The only thing I ever stole was your new mascara as a DARE idiot!" The two of them had now reached the rest if them and were still bickering. "Oh yeah I bet you dared yourself."

"Why the hell would I do that?! I'm not a self centred bitch like you are-"

"Girls stop fighting! Jeesh I want to tell you something important but it's impossible with you two trying to kill each other! Calm down already." Allie stomped her foot in frustration. "Thank you. Now that we have all calmed down I can tell you this super awesome thing I found!"

"Probably some swimsuit she found in a magazine, hehe," El whispered to Kiri.

"It probabry rooks rike something she found 'back home' and wants to show us how America infruences the styres of Britain, haha." Kiri whispered back.

"Uh girls I totally heard that and that is just soooo immature. Anyway, I was walking back from school yesterday because SOMEBODY," As Allie said this she stared hard at El. "Wouldn't give me a lift home so I had to walk. As I was walking I must of took a wrong turn or something because I found myself walking down an empty road. I was totally gonna turn back ,cos this place was giving me the creeps, but being the natural explorer that I am, I went a little further. I came to the end of the road and in front of me was this totally scary mansion. It was like super creepy but I still wanted to explore it. But I didn't because I thought you guys would want to explore it with me! So I told you!" Megan looked around. Olivia was looking scared but excited, Lara looked very unimpressed, as did El and Felicity. Kiri, Cathy and Merida looked curious but not very excited. Then El spoke. "So what you're saying is that you found a 'scary' mansion and were to scared to go in alone so you're trying to get us to go with you."

"No! I just said why, weren't you listening?"

"Werl I would rike to go with Arrie to check it out. Anybody with me?" Kiri asked. Before Megan even thought about saying something, her mouth answered on its own accord. "I-I'll go if Kiri is going..."

"Oh Megan! I never noticed you! Sorry I didn't wait for you. I didn't think you were the adventurous type." Felicity said.

"W-w-well I-I-I wanted to support Allie."

"Girl don't pick on her! At least SHE was brave enough to say she'll come unlike YOU!" Allie accused. "I never said I WASNT coming did I? I'll only come if El is going cos I want to see her get the crap scared out of her." Felicity stared at El. "Well you going or what?"

"Hmm I'll guess I'll tag along. Only Cathy goes with me though." Everyone turned to stare at Cathy.

"I'll go if you want me to, I guess. Anyone else?"

"I'll go if Cathy goes. So then I won't be alone!" Merida cried unexpectedly. "But I also want to see Livvi go as well."

"Wow Merida! You are sure happy today girl!" Allie cried. Olivia looked very pale. "I'll come b-b-but I want Lara to come too!" As she said this, Olivia grabbed Lara round the waist and started to whimper. "Wa? Get off me Olivia! Have you ever heard of personal space?!"

"J-just say you'll go! I don't want to go alone and I can't refuse Merida because," Olivia whispered so only Lara could hear, "She freaks me out. She's creepy!"

"Fine. I'll come. You need someone to watch your back and I bet none of these will."

"Hey why so mean Lara? I'm sure everyone here'll look out for me right?" Everyone including Megan looked away and shuffled uncomfortably. "Well thanks for caring." pouted Olivia.

"Sooooo," Allie started. "I take it we are all in right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay! We'll meet here again tomorrow so tell your parents your, I dunno, coming to mine for to do some extra credit assignment or something kay."

"Hang on," El said. "One: It's not called "extra credit assignment". This England not America. It's just called homework. And two: What if our parents call? Didn't think of that did you, idiot."

"Actually I did. I'll just tell my Dad we are going on a wilderness walk or something like that. He'll believe anything." That was actually true. Megan's and Allie's dad believed anything unless it was too extreme. Apparently El didn't know this because she still looked as if she didn't believe it. Megan could tell by her face. "Well see you guys tomorrow!" Allie started to walk off then she stopped as if she had forgotten something. "Oh I almost forgot. Megan are you coming with or going to the library again bookworm?"

"Um I'll come with you if that's okay..."

"Kay! And you don't need to ask. You are my sister after all."

"Half sister." Megan automatically corrected.

"Yeah whateves. Come on." Megan followed Allie to the store where they met up with their Dad.

Me: Sorry this isn't in bold like the last one. My bold won't work down here. *sad face* Anyway I wanted to introduce my 2p counterpart, Steph! *drags tall girl with dark hair*

Steph: Whatever.

Me: Oh come on! Be a little more excited.

Steph: No. And for the sake of my 1p *takes out bloody knife* review or I will murder you in your sleep.

Me: Gee thanks for scaring off the readers baka.

Steph: Call me that again and I will slit your throat!

Me: Yeah... I'll just go write the next chapter and leave you with Steph... *runs away*


End file.
